This invention relates to quantification of dimensional features appearing in an angioscope. More specifically, this invention relates to an angioscopic dimensional analysis system for determining the actual size of any feature within an angioscope image. Additionally, this invention relates to a method of calibrating an angioscopic dimensional analysis system and a method of using such a system.
Angioscopes have been used for viewing various features within the cardiovascular system of a patient. The angioscope is a fiber optic instrument which is inserted into the patient. Generally, a light source is provided to illuminate the part of the patient just beyond the tip of the fiber optic cable and a camera may be attached to the end of the fiber optic cable which is remote from the tip. The camera provides an image to a CRT such that a doctor may view the inside of the patient.
Although prior angioscopic systems have been useful, they have generally been unable to provide accurate information about the size of various features. For example, if a patient has a partial blockage in an artery, prior angioscopic systems have been unable to provide the doctor with accurate information as to the size of the blockage.